


Heat and Hardship

by kirkandbones



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, First Kiss, Kid Fic, One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkandbones/pseuds/kirkandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word prompt for 'Heat'. Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Hardship

Iowa is a strange place, it’s all ice and snow in the winter - red noses and cold hands are in abundance. But then, then it’s summer and there’s tornadoes and thunderstorms so loud that it vibrates the whole the house, the days are long and lazy and being a farm kid, outdoors is the only place to play. 

It was one particular hot summer (he was around 13) when Jim found girls. Sure, he knew they existed, he’d seen them around and they were just girls, boring dull, giggly girls. And then he met Madison Cooper, this skinny, black haired and blue eyed girl with a funny accent from New York. She sat in front of him in Chemistry (of course he was the kind of kid to sit at the back) and he was instantly mesmerized by her newness, her shininess, figurative shininess that is – nothing had really changed in that department.

Then it was the summer holidays and over the next few weeks he wooed her as best as he could (with Sam’s help but Jim will forever deny he learnt his Lothario ways on his own) and it had cumulated in this particular Saturday night, she’d snook out to meet him on the edge of his farm, there was an abandoned barn house that he spent most days and nights in. He’d stolen a litre of Franks whiskey and they’d passed it between them and then she kissed him, his first kiss and it would have been forgettable if it wasn’t for the stuffy heat pressing down on them, sticking to their skin and making the old wood feel hotter than the sun itself.

Jim grew bored of her after that, the thrill of the chase better than the catch itself, but that summer was one to remember. Hot hot heat that only got hotter once he threw his father car off of a cliff and he found himself on a stuffy shuttle to Tarsus VI… Out of the fire and into the frying pan it seemed.


End file.
